All i want for Christmas is YOU!
by ShinningStar24
Summary: hey everybody, its Christmas and Arnolds having a party and well is helga going to go, can arnold melt the ice around her heart and will she get her christmas wish this year? come read and see..CHAPTER 6 and 6 12 IS UP!
1. The invitation

**A/N: Ok everybody! Do you wanna read another Hey Arnold story? Well you know what i want to write another one so tough! Hehe... _"Thats a girl, hey you better stop hanging with me, i'm a bad influence to you..." Helga said with a devilish laugh. _ Your right but lets cut the talk and get on with the story. _"My sweet football headed dream boy...oh how i love you...oh arnold why can't i tell you..." (_**arnold walks in the room) **_Arnold !" Helga gasped. "Can't tell me what Helga?" arnold questioned innocently. "Uh nothing football head...none of your buisness Arnold-o...i mean crimenity! Move outta my way geek bait." helga said as she pushed herself through arnold and outta the room. _**(Arnold looks over at me) **_"Whats her problem!" Arnold asked confusedly. _**(giggles) **"Oh arnold, you are so dense you know that..." i said smiling. _"What?" arnold said with his one eyebrow raised. _**

_**Ok its December and we all know whats in December? Christmas! Snow! And HEY ARNOLD ideas...lol...ok we're starting in December...and its the 18th a sunday, Arnolds planing to have a Christmas party and you know who he's going to invite, right? Well of course Lila that's without question. It's Helga..yes, dear foot-ball head is going to invite Helga, but hmmm...is she going to except this invitation? I can't tell you, just read and find out. Oh and everybody is all around 18 years in age. :) Happy reading...**_

**Helga's room**

"Oh arnold why must i insult you everyday...call you mean names...push you around, throw spit balls at you...why can't i just tell you that i LIKE YOU...LIKE YOU! Oh ar..." (interupted by her dad calling for her)

"Ogla...come down stairs...!" Big bob yelled.

"CRIMENITY!" Helga yelled.

As helga closed her diary, she put it in her secret hiding spot, before leaving her room. As she exited out of her room and dragged her feet down the stairs she stopped right in front of her dad, half way down the stairs.

"Its Helga...dad...!" Helga said as she corrected her dad. "What did you call me down here for?" helga questioned.

"Your little friend is here with the funny shaped head...Albert i think?" Big Bob said with confusion.

"WHAT! Arnold is here!" Helga gasped.

"Yeah he's outside on the front steps." Big bob replied.

"Dad! You left him outside! Are you nuts! Its snowing out!" helga yelled.

With that she pushed her dad aside and darted down the stairs towards the front door. When she opened the door she beheld her beloved Foot-ball head covered with snow and shivering. He looked up and smiled at her. His smile was warm enough to melt all of Anartica.

"Oh Arnold...(grabs him by the arms and yanked him inside) look at you..." Helga said with concern. With not one of them saying a word, helga continued to brush the snow off arnold and then she took his jacket off and started to rub his arms, he was freezing.

"Helga...(arnold said shivering) Helga...i'm ok" he said tenderly. Helga snapped out of whatever daze she was in and realized what she was doing. She flew back from arnold, and turned her eyes from his gazed embarassed. Arnold just couldn't help but look and smile at her lovingly. He knew helga wasn't that mean and nastly girl that she was in school everyday. He knew there was more to her than meets the eye.

"Thank you helga...that...(arnold was interupted by helga)

"That is never going to happen again..." Helga said deffensivily. Arnold just looked at her, he expected nothing more than that reaction. He just smiled again.

"What do you want Arnold...(Helga caught herself) I mean arnold-o?" helga said aggresively.

"Well i came by to ask you, well no, i came by to invite you to my Christmas party. Well i'm not really having it on Christmas, i'm having it Christmas eve..." Arnold said as he corrected himself.

Helga was speechless. _"Arnold came all this way in the snow and blistering cold to invite me Helga G. Pataki to his Christmas eve party...Oh arnold...ar..._ (Helga didn't realize she had dazed out and was starting to talk out loud) Helga snapped out of it when she heard Arnolds voice.

"What is it Helga? You started to say my name.." Arnold asked confusedly.

"What...NO..I don't know what your talking bout football head...I didn't say your name...(helga was so imbarassed)" Helga said loudly and deffensivly.

Arnold was so so utterly confused at this point. He put his hands up and took a step back, "Ok Helga...sorry i said anything...I have to get going but would you come on saturday or not?" arnold said kinda hesitantly.

Helga didn't know what to say i mean this is everything she ever wanted...and at its almost like an early christmas gift. _"Oh God the torment...i mean this is what i always wanted. And he's inviting me to his party and God why do i have to be hard. I don't want him to know me this way..but what should i do, what should i say..." _she thought to herself as she looked at arnold looking out the window. She then her a voice whisper in her ear. "**_Say yes Helga_**"

"YES..." Helga blurted out.

Arnold looked at her. "Yes what?" arnold knew what she meant, but he wanted to here her say it.

"Yes...yes i will be there on saturday." Helga said as she kept her focus on the floor.

Arnold smiled. "Great! You'll have lots of fun...(arnold stopped and looked at her) _"She looks so confused, like theres a battle going on inside that little pretty head of her's...Wait a minute, did i just say pretty? OMG, i did say pretty. Helga isn't pretty, but in a way she is, her eyes show off everything she tries to hide, her heart..." _He thought to himself.

Helga finally looked up and looked at arnold. _"There he goes again...off in thought, and all thats left is a mindless stare, but he looks so cute and dense when he does that, oh i love him so much..." _she sighed to herself.

"Arnold! Arnold...earth to foot-ball head." She said with a giggle.

Arnold snapped out of it. He noticed helga was smiling and giggling. He blushed in embarassment.

"Don't you have to go arnold?" Helga asked.

"Yeah...(he said as scratched the back of his neck) Well i'll see you maybe someday this week and in not deffinatly on Saturday." He said as he walked to the front door. As helga went to shut the door, Arnold stopped on the last step and turned around.

"I'm glad you said you'd come Helga." Arnold said with a smile and then he just started to walk away, with the snow falling gently falling from the sky.

Just as Helga closed the door, she fainted, right there in the living room on the floor. As her dad came down from upstairs, he just looked at helga and shook his head.

"I'm not even going to ask..." He said loudly to himself.

**A/N: Ok i'm not going to post another chapter until i have atleast 5 reviews...please let me know what you think of it so far...thanks a bunch...**


	2. Sitting by the open fire

**A/N: Ok, well i did get 3 reviews and might i say 3 is my lucky number so...i'm gonna post another chapter...YEY!**

**(the crowd go's wild) LOL...anyway lets cut to the chase and get on with the story. **_"Yeah, i mean criminety...Sara...i want to know what ol' foot-ball head is going to next and he better get me something nice for christmas...(_Helga stopped to see me staring at her with disappointment _Well...(_Looks to the floor with embarassment) _I dont' expect arnold to get me anything anyway...i was just...JOKING...God sara, ligten up will you!" helga said defensivily. **What ever you say Helga. I smiled at her...lol.**_

**Ok so Helga's passed out on the floor and Arnold is back outside in the blistering cold snow making his way back to the boarding house when he runs into gerald.**

**Sunday 18th, late in the afternoon**

"Hey Gerald! arnold said with his teeth chattering from the cold.

"Hey Man whats up? Where you coming from?" Gerald said too with chattering teeth.

"How bout you just come with me back to the boarding house and we'll have some hot chocolate...its too cold outside to stand and talk..." Arnold said motioning for gerald to flow.

"I could go for some hot chocolate with marshmellows...Mmmm...can taste it now." Gerald said trying to keep his hands warm.

Finally they reached the boarding house. What a relief it was to be inside with the warmth and smell of Home made apple pie cooking in the oven, by grandma pookey of course. As they trudged through the snow that has piled upon the front steps, Grandpa phil already had the front door opened and was awaiting the boys arrival.

"Come on short-man, Oh hello gerald" Grandpa phil said as he watched the boys come through the door shivering.

"Pookey...put some hot chocolate on the stove, short-man and gerald are here.." phil shouted.

Grandpa helped arnold and gerald remove there jackets and gloves and boots, which were wet from the melting snow. He handed them blankets and a dry pair of socks to keep there feet warm. Phil went into the kitchen to help pookey with the cooking. It was almost dinner time. Gerald and Arnold just took a seat on the couch in front of the fire place.

"Man...its like a blizzared outside." Gerald commented outloud. Arnold shook his head in agreement. "Hey you still never answered me when i asked you where you were coming from?" Gerald said with anticapation.

Arnold just looked at Gerald. He already knew what he'd say if he told him he was just walking back from Helga's house. He knew Geralds fusturation with Helga but he didn't think like he did, he could see past helga's facade.

"Arnold?...I know that look...please tell me you weren't over helga's house...(Gerald looked at arnolds face...just what he figured, guilty) Geez arnold when you gonna get it...why do you even bother with her...!" Gerald said in confusion.

"Gerald, you just dont' get it do you...Helga is still a person, and well i bother because i care...is that so wrong?" Arnold said whole heartedly.

"Arnold i'm saying you not to care, all i'm saying is that Helga doesn't want you to care...or she doesn't care that you care, so why waste your energy in something...(Arnold shot him a cold look) Someone...(gerald corrected himself) that doesn't want it. I'm mean she's been mean to you ever since the 4th grade. I just can't see where your coming from" Gerald said shaking his head.

Arnold knew gerald had a point but there was so much gerald didnt' see helga do that showed she did care and had a warm loving soul. Arnold looked over at gerald and smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" Gerald asked with his one eyebrow raised.

"Well, its something helga did today...well when i knocked on the door her dad opened it and he said he'd get her for me, but he left me on the steps. Well i heard bob call helga downstairs, and then i heard helga yell you left him outside, its freezing outside, and she sounded really concerned that i was outside." arnold stopped when he saw geralds expression. This time both eyebrows were both raised, eyes opened wide, mouth opened. Arnold laughed. Gerald snapped out of it...

"No she didn't...you just misunderstood her actions man..." Gerald said shaking his, trying not to believe what arnold was saying.

"Well, i did think i might have heard her wrong but when she did open the door, she looked at me and her eyes were filled with concern and love...and then she just grabbed me by the arms and pulled me inside and then she started brushing the snow off of me, then took my jacket off and started rubbing my arms...But...(gerald interupted him)

"You didn't stop her!" Gerald said with disbelief.

"I was going to stop her when she started brushing the snow off but i just couldn't help but smile. Gerald, she seemed so different, i mean it was weird. She was helping me like..like when you care for someone alot and...Gerald close your mouth..." Arnold said snapping gerald out of his daze.

"Sorry man but that's just a little too weird for me. I mean i thought for sure helga hated you...i could have never thought she cared bout you. It doesn't make sense..." Gerald said wonder.

"I know what you mean...but gerald you should have seen her face though...so warm and tender it was...her eyes full of compassion. But then when i said i was alright, she stopped and wonder what she was doing like she didn't realize she was rubbing my arms. And she pulled away from me and she blushed but she quickly tried to act like she didn't mean to do it...but gerald, thats not the first time she's done that. Remember how she helped us at FTI...when they were going to tear down the neighborhood, and she made out to be "deep voice", remember?" Arnold questioned gerald.

"Yeah i...(grandpa phil interupted as he entered the room with two hot chocolates in his hand, piled high with marshmellows)

"Here you go fella's..just what the weather man ordered...a nice hot cup of hot chocolate for those who have just got home from being in the snow. They say its suppose to be sunny tomorrow, but cold still...well dinner in 20 minutes ok, gerald you gonna stay for some dinner?" phil asked gerald.

"Grandpa could gerald stay the night? Its not really safe to go back out tonight with the snow and all..." Arnold asked with a great big smile.

Grandpa phil smiled. "Of course short-man, gerald can stay the night...i wasn't going to let him leave anyway," phil chuckled.

They laughed.

"What are we having for dinner grandpa?" Arnold asked as his stomach growled with hunger.

"We're having baked mac & cheese, grilled chicken and string beans, and for dessert grandma made her famous apple pie with vanilla ice cream on the side. Mmm..." Grandpa said as he walked back into the kitchen to help set up the table.

"Man i'm so hungry...what were we talking about?" Gerald said sracthing his head.

"Helga helping us save the neighborhood..(Arnold takes a sip of his hot chocolate) Ouch...Hot...(arnold said as he stuck his tongue out)

Gerald laughed, "Burnt your tongue man?" He giggled.

"ITish NOth thunny!" Arnold yelled.

"Yeah it is...(gerald burst into laughter)

"ALRIGHT BOYS! DINNER TIME!" Grandpa yelled from the kitchen. Grandma went to the beginning of the hall way and rang the dinner bell to alert the boarders that it was dinner time. (DING...DING) "COME AND GET IT!" Grandma yelled. All the doors and opened and all the boarders rushed into the kitchen and took their place.

"Arnold do you wanna say grace tonight?" Grandpa offered arnold.

Everybody held hands and arnold began..." Thank you Jesus for this food that were about to eat...thank you for you mercy..forgiveness and grace...thank you for this night, for this family and for our friends...in Christ Jesus name we pray, amen."

And everybody responded. "AMEN"

**A/N: Ok how did you all like this chapter. I promise you its going to get good. Got to start with the basics you know...the slower and the more detail the more interested you get...hehe...hope to get alot more reviews and thanks to the ones that did review me, only for you did i put up another chapter:) ok see you all next chapter.**


	3. Behind closed doors

**A/N: Ok thanks for the reviews...not as many as i'd hope but hey there's still an entire story to complete...you all have time...lol...no seriously...Any way let's...(**arnold walks into the room_"Hey sara! How's the story going?" arnold asked. _** Hi there arnold, wasn't expecting you so soon...oh and the story is coming along fine...Have you seen Helga today? i asked curiously. **_"Nope, i haven't...why?" Arnold replied. _**Oh no reason, i just needed to ask her a few things... **_"Oh for the story!" _**Yeah...for the story Arnold...Ok lets get on with it.**

**Ok so last chapter we had Arnold meet up with gerald and they went to the Boarding and they all talked and lets see what Helga is doing now since arnold left.**

**The Pataki's**

As bob took a seat on the couch and fliped on the T.V. he looked over at helga still passed out on the floor. "Alright Olga, time to get up...Olga...i mean it..." Big bob yelled.

Helga sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "Its HELga, dad...H..E..L..G...A! Helga! God can't you get it right for once?" Helga stumbled as she rose to her feet. "Yikes what happend?" she asked.

"Alright Olga...whatever you say...You fainted after your little friend left with the weird shaped head, albert i think it was..." Big bob said nonchanately, his focus was still on the t.v.

"Why do i even...arnold was here? OMG...thats right..." Helga blurted out, as she took out her locket and held it with both hands.

Helga just stood there for a moment and looked over at her dad. Oblivious to her still standing there. She just shook her head with disappointment. _"He can't even remember my name...or even remember that i'm still standing here...Oh why do i even care..." Helga thought to herself. _With that she just marched upstairs to her room. As she opened her bedroom door she looked around..."Going to be another quite night..." she said quitely to herself as she closed the door behind her.

Inside was done in all pink and white. Pink bedspread, pink and white pillows, same with the comforter. The walls were done in a darker shade of pink, with a daisy wall border at the top. It was a small room, yet it was just enough for helga. As Helga walked over to her dresser she opened the middle door and put her hand towards the back of it and pulled out her diary, and then she jumped on her bed and opened it to the next blank page and whipped out a pen and started to write.

**Dairy entry Sunday, December 18th:**

**Oh my arnold, my beloved foot-ball head. You came all the way to my house in the snow and cold weather to not just ask, but invite me to you Christmas eve party... I'm so sorry for this torment, all this hatred that i give you...if you only knew my love for you, if you only knew how much i cared for you... I don't know how to break these chains that bind me, everytime i try to tell you i choke on my words...i'm so scared that you won't feel the same, so scared to take the chance to...**Helga stopped midsentence. Her moment was interupted when her stomach decided to announce that it was hungry. Grumble...growl... Helga grabbed her stomach. " I didn't realize it was past dinner time, i guess i'll go down stairs and make myself a little something to eat. As helga left her room, she walked down the stairs and no surprise there when she saw bob still sitting on the couch watching t.v. with a beer in his hand. As she walked into the kitchen she saw her mom hugging the counter. Mirium stood up when she heard someone enter the kitchen. "Its ok mirium, its only me..." Helga said opening the fridge. "Oh..hel..lo Olga...do you want something to eat?" Mirium slurred.

"No mom and its Helga and i'll make my own dinner, you just go back to your counter hugging..." Helga replied deffensively. Mirium just shook her head and laid her head back on the counter. Helga just whipped together a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich with a glass of milk and an apple. As she venture back up the stairs and back into her room her phone rang, it was phoebe.

Ring...ring...ring... 

"Hello..." helga answered.

"Good evening Helga, how are you tonight?" Phoebe responded.

"Oh hey phoeb's, its the same every night and day here, nothing new, what about you?" Helga said coldly, taking a bite out of her sandwhich.

"Oh nothing Helga...just finishing up the rest of our christmas assignment, and finishing the last of my dinner but i got the most exciting news to share with you helga!" Phoebe said merrily.

"What christmas assignment, we were given homework during the hoilday! Crimeny! Can't even get a break during the break...ah whats the good news phoebs?" Helga said trying to sound like she cared. Although she did, she wasn't really in the mood to be bothered really, specially with good news coming from someone else other than herself.

"Oh yes helga, we had to write either an essay or a poem about what the hoilday means to us...almost like "What is the true meaning of Christmas" in your eyes...(giggles) Yeah school never really gives you real breaks...but it doesn't bother me. And oh Helga i'm so happy...Gerald asked me to be his date at Arnold's Christmas party! Isn't that so exciting!" Phoebe said with excitement.

"The true meaning of Christmas in my eyes, huh? Bull...thats what it means to me." helga scawled. "Yeah and it wouldn't bother you because you actually like school, and Gerald-o asked you to be his date for ol' foot-balls party, well i'm happy for you phoebs. You deserve to be...(Phoebe cuts helga off)

"Did you know about Arnold's Christmas Party?" phoebe questioned.

"Yeah Arnold-o stopped by today and "invited" me...why do u ask?" helga responded with question.

"Oh no reason...i didn't want it to be a surprise if you didn't know...(laughs) you know that doesn't really make any sense...forget that i asked. Helga doesn't that make you wonder about arnold? I mean he walked all the way to your house to invite you to his party personally! Helga thats HUGE! Don't you think!" Phoebe asked with eagerness.

"Yeah well kind of...(Phoebe interupted her again)

"KIND OF? Come on Helga, i know you a little better than that. You know very well that you are extremely OMG, that arnold came over to your house to ask you, HELGA G. PATAKI, to come to his party..." Phoebe corrected helga, rather firmly yet humorus.

"Geez phoeb's, ok i admitt it, its just that (takes a sip of her milk)...(phoebe finishes her sentence)

"it's just that lila's going to be there and it doesn't really give you any chance with Mr. Icecream, and it'll distract arnolds attention from you...is that right?" phoebe asked lovingly. Helga was silent.

"Helga, if you want arnold to notice you, stop trying to hide yourself, let him in, i mean i do agree arnold is pretty dense but he's not stupid and although he might not think you like him like him, but i do think he knows more about you than you think, It's going to be a brand new year, and why not try and open yourself up. Your my friend helga and i care bout you, i hate to see you this way...you deserve to be happy too. And if arnold is what you want, you have to fight for what you want...you have to show him that your interested, and show Lila that there's going to be competion and you have to put your foot down and be like I'm gonna win this...Helga trust me, if you continue to keep on this path that you are on, you will not survive, and you will loose everything, including Arnold. I'm telling you this not to be mean but i'm telling you this because i care about you and i deffinately believe you have a fighting chance with arnold. Ok?" Phoebe asked with concern.

Helga meanwhile on the other end was speechless. Her eyes swelled with tears and she started to get choked up, she got that lump in her throat.

"Helga!" Phoebe said loudly.

" I'm sniff here...i'm sorry phoebe...(helga started to cry) I know you care, but i'm scared, you know...what if i do this and change and arnold ends up with lila in the end, everything was for nothing...(phoebe again interupted)

"No helga, then it wasn't meant to be with arnold, but atleast you tried and you don't have to wonder what if? And that just means there's someone better out there for you...but atleast you grew into a more confident young woman through the whole matter, but nothing you do is for nothing, it's always for something, and don't you forget that..." Phoebe said firmly.

"Your right phoebe, but (sighs while holding the picture of arnold close to her heart) there is no one greater out there for me than arnold. He's the greatest they come and he invited me to his party!" helga full of happieness. "And phoeb's, Gerald and you go good together...and i am truely excited for you, really i am..." Helga said kind of shamefully.

"I know you are helga...Ooo got to go, dad's calling me...i'll call you tomorrow then helga?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah sure thing phoeb's, talk to you then, goodnight!" Helga replied.

"Goodnight Helga!" Phoebe said as she hung up the phone.

CLICK 

As helga hung up the phone, she spun around and jumped on her bed with the picture of arnold still close to her heart.

"Oh Arnold this will be the year, you see me for me! No more name calling, no more...spit balls, no more pushing and shoving. Oh Arnold...I love...

**Falls asleep in 3...2...1.**

**A/N: Ok how did you all like this chapter? Come on be honest? **_ "I was in this chapter, heck this whole chapter was all about me and...( Sara interupts ) _** And ICECREAM! I laugh devilishly. **_ "Icecream? Where?" Arnold said as he walked into the room and looked at us. "OMG! Arnold!" Helga gasped. _**Arnold we were just ta...(helga grabbed my mouth shut) **_ "You were just what?" Arnold asked curiously. "Uh nothing Arnold, Sara's just talking weird...you know when you got to the point that you lost it?" Helga said as she gave arnold a serious face. _ Arnold just raised his eyebrow..._"Well i better be going now...Sara talk to you later...Helga same to you.." Arnold said with hesitation. _Before he left the room he took one more look over at Helga and sara. Helga gave him a great big smile while still holding on to Sara's mouth. Arnold just shook his head and closed the door behind him. As soon as the door closed Helga released sara's mouth and Sara just laughed. Helga hit her upside the head, it didn't matter she just laughed harder. **"Oh Helga, i love you...you make me laugh so hard sometimes...(laughing harder) **_ " Well i'm glad my humilitation makes you laugh but it isn't funny, i mean arnold could have easily found out that i like him like...(helga is interupted as the door opens) "Sorry, forgot my hat...you like who?" Arnold said with a sly smile. Helga's jaw just dropped. "CRIMENY!" Helga said disbelief and with that she threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the room. _Arnold looks over at me. _"Well that went well..don't you think?" Arnold said with a laugh. _**Yeah without a doubt... We all just started laughing. Ok everybody...til next chapter, Adios!**


	4. Let's go shopping

**A/N: Alrighty my faithful readers...what do u think of it so far...Oh just to clear up something, everybody in my story is aleast 18yrs. old. For anybody wondering. Any other questions before i begin? crickets Ok i take it that everybody gets it so far...wonderful...lets begin shall we...we left off last chapter at helga's house. Phoebe was sorta giving helga a prep talk. Let's face it, helga deffinately needs one. Alright...**

**Monday morning at Helga's house 8:oo a.m.**

_"It's gonna be another beautiful day, highs in the 30's, wind chill 10', 40 possible chance of flurries later on this evening, other than that its clear skies and now with the traffic... click _Helga rolled over and turned off her alarm clock radio. As helga sat up in her bed, she rubbed her eyes and yawned, while stretching her hands over her head.

"Man, that was the best sleep i've had in a while." Helga said as she smiled. As helga got up out of bed, she went over to her vanity table and sat down. She looked at herself,

"I can do this...i have to do this...maybe i just can't do this..." Helga said as she turned away from her reflection. Helga was thinking about the conversation she had last night with phoebe. Phoebe was right but helga was so scared to step out of her comfort zone and be herself. "What would everybody think? What would they say?" Helga thought to herself. She looked back at herself in the mirror. Then she heard a sweet voice whisper in her ear "**Yes you can Helga**"

"Yeah i can...just not today." Helga said as she grabbed her brush and combed her hair. She left it down today...its a start, no more pigtails. RING...RING Helga got up to answer the phone.

"Hello..." Helga asked.

"Good morning Helga, How are you this morning?" Phoebe asked sweetly.

"Oh Good morning phoebe, I'm actually great, woke up happy for a change, what bout you?" Helga said merrily.

"Oh thats great Helga, see i told you everything will be fine...I'm fine, the reason i'm calling is I wanted to know if you would like to go up to the mall and do some christmas shopping with me, i really don't want to go by myself...you know" Phoebe said symphaticly.

"I know phoebe and thank you so much...yeah sure i'd love to go to the mall, maybe you could help me pick up something for...(Phoebe interupts)

"Yeah and you can help me get something for gerald!" Phoebe squealed.

Both started to laugh.

"Ok, so i'll come to your house around 9:30 am and then we'll head up together...deal?" Helga asked.

"Yeah deffinatily!" Phoebe replied with excitement.

"Ok see you then, bye phoeb's" 

"Bye Helga.." Click 

**Arnolds House around 8:15 a.m.**

Back at the Boarding House, Arnold was just getting up. HEY ARNOLD...HEY ARNOLD Arnold reached over to his nightstand and turned off his alarm clock. Arnold sat up in his bed and stretched his hands over his head and let out a great big yawn.

"Man i slept good last night! yawns again 

KNOCK KNOCK 

"Shortman? You up?" grandpa phil asked.

"Yeah Grandpa, come in..." Arnold yelled.

"Yo man, whats up?" Gerald said with a smile.

Arnold was shocked to see his best friend standing there.

"Ok, shortman, i'll leave you and gerald alone, i'll be down stairs if you need me...oh you boys going out anywheres today?" Grandpa asked curiously.

"Oh...you want to do something today Gerald?" Arnold asked with a yawn.

"Well actually that's kind why i came over early. I wanted you to come to the mall with me to do some last minute christmas shopping?" Gerald said with a big smile.

"Oh ok, yeah sure, i'll go with you..." arnold replied as he stepped off of his bed.

"Ok then so you boys will be up at the mall today, ok, oh and shortman..." Grandpa started to say.

"Yeah grandpa.." arnold answered.

"Make sure you spend atleast a couple thousand on me..." Grandpa said with a wink.

Gerald raised his eyebrow. "A couple thousand dollars?" Gerald gasped.

"Sure thing grandpa...(gerald interupted)

"And me to arnold, you can just put mine in a card" Gerald said with an extened hand.

"Alright boys, well i hope you have fun shopping..." Grandpa said as he started to shut the door.

"Bye Grandpa, Bye Mr. Phil..." Both Gerald and arnold said in unison.

"Who else do you have to buy for gerald?" Arnold asked while he was changing his shirt. He decided to wear his blue turtle neck sweater, a pair of jeans and his sneakers.

"Well my little sister and my mom, and phoebe..." Gerald said as he swallowed hard.

Arnold stopped before he finished putting oh his shoes, " Phoebe!" Arnold said with surprise. " Uh Gerald...i'm missing something aren't I?" arnold said with his eyebrow raised.

Gerald looked at Arnold while scratching the back of his neck..."Well you know its a funny story really...(arnold interupts)

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about you and phoebe." Arnold said with disappointment.

"Well were not really anything yet, i asked her to be my date for the party, thats all and I was hoping that things might...well you know...lead us to the next level, being more than just friends..." Gerald said with bashfullness.

"Gerald, and you go and talk bout me...(gerald interupts)

"Don't go there man, I say things to you because your really out there in left field when you do some of the things you do and pull...so don't give me the don't go there...cuz you go to far...(laughs)" Gerald said with humor.

"Hey! (arnold thought about it for a moment) Yeah your right Gerald, (laughs) but hey i wouldn't be me if i didn't." Arnold said with a big smile. He sorta took it like a compliment.

"Arnold, my man, we are some pair, huh, (both laugh) Your not thinking about getting something for Helga are you?" Gerald asked concernly.

Arnold hadn't really thought about what he wanted to get Helga. Hmm...maybe i could get her...He heard a sweet voice whisper in his ear...**A silver locket.**

"I'm going to get her a silver locket..." Arnold stopped to see a bizarre look on Gerlads face.

"What are you staring at?" Arnold asked.

"Your getting her a silver locket? Arnold you feeling ok?" Gerald said with surprise.

"Uh did i just say that out loud?" Arnold said with this confused look on his face. He looked at Gerald as he nodded yes.

"I don't know, i mean...i hadn't thought about what i should get helga, i mean now that i think of it, i would like to get her something...and what would be the problem if i were to get her the locket?" Arnold asked sternly.

"Nothing man, but it's jewelry...i don't know, you usually get jewelry for a girl if your going out with her. Well that's what i was taught." Gerald said looking at arnold.

"Well that's just being stereotipical. Not everything has to have the same meaning, i mean i would know what i was doing...and (gerald interupts)

"Yeah but what about Helga, she might think you like her like her, and so will everybody else." Gerald said as he handed arnold his jacket.

"I don't know gerald...we'll just look around up at the mall, maybe i might see something else she might like." Arnold said as he opened his bedroom door.

"Arnold you really don't like her like her do you?" Gerald questioned as he stepped out of the room and into the hallway.

Arnold just stood there with this blank stare on his face, it was completely emotionless.

"Arnold?" Gerald said quietly.

Arnold was lost in thought, _"Do i like Helga? I mean i did say she was pretty, No i said she had a pretty head, no that doesn't make sense, geez she has a pretty head, what is that suppose to mean...although she was concerned that i was left out in the snow and she tried warming me up, So i mean what would it matter if i started to like her, i mean hey along time ago she did say she liked me, yes she did and then she said i love you and then we had our first kiss, well i didn't engage she kissed me first. Why am i thinking about this...OMG! I think i am i think that..."_

"I like her like her..." arnold said with a raised eyebrow.

"Arnold! YOU WHAT!" Gerald shouted.

"What gerald!" Arnold responded.

"You just said you like like helga!" Gerald said with disturbance.

"NO i didn't, " Arnold said deffensively, trying to firgure out if he had or not.

"Yeah you did man, i don't know but after i asked you if don't really like helga, you got this blank look on your face and then you just came out and said out loud, "I LIKE HER LIKE HER", So arnold what's the deal man?" Gerald said as he corrected arnold.

"Gerald i don't know, I really don't know why i said that, seriously gerald, i don't know...!" arnold said nervously.

"Ok arnold whatever you say man...(gerald glanced down at his watch) Ooo...we got to get going before we miss the bus..." Gerald said as he grabbed arnolds arm and ran out the front door.

**Bus stop**

"Ooo...brr...its so cold.." phoebe shivered.

"Oh there's the bus now," Helga said as she and phoebe stood up as the bus came to the corner.

The bus driver opened the door, "Where to ladies?" He asked nicely.

"Uh the mall please," Helga asked sweetly.

"Sure thing sweetheart" the bus driver said as he winked at helga. He was cute. He was in his early 20's, he had brown spikey hair, blue eyes, he was nicely built and boy did he have a killer smile. Helga just flashed him a sweet, yet sexy smile, and winked back.

As phoebe and helga took their seats, they started to laugh.

"Ooo i'm telling..." Phoebe teased.

"What are going to say?" Helga asked.

"Helga was flirting, (she starts to giggle)" Phoebe laughed as she pinched helga's arm.

"No i wasn't, i was merely ingaging in an innocent 5 second conversation, that included an extra 7 seconds of eye contact." Helga said trying not to admit that phoebe was right.

"Ok helga, you call it whatever you want, but you were still flirting.." phoebe said as she giggled.

"Ok so what if i was, it doesn't mean anything..." Helga said looking out at the passing houses.

"It means alot Helga, your actually starting to relax and have fun, and flirting is a sign of confidence, your confident enough in yourself to respond positively to the opposite sex showing you interest. Helga your on the fast track to Happiness! I mean you kept your hair down today. Maybe tomorrow alittle makeup?" Phoebe smiled.

"Really you think so? I do feel a little more relaxed and calm." Helga said looking at phoebe who was smiling ear to ear.

"See helga, now ICE CREAM will pick up on those vibes and vola what you always wanted." phoebe said cheerfully.

"I guess we won't know til Christmas huh?" helga said looking back out the window.

"Maybe sooner.." phoebe responded.

**Back at the bus stop**

" Aw man, we've missed the bus!" Gerald yelled with disappointment.

Arnold looked at the bus sign. "15 minute wait"

"We don't have to wait that long gerald...only 15 mins." Arnold reasured gerald.

"Yeah but its cold..." Gerald said as he started to shiver.

"Well i can guarentee you that you won't freeze in 15 minutes..." Arnold smirked.

"Don't you get smart with me arnold, " Gerald said giving arnold the eye.

Arnold just smiled. " Me get smart with you, now why would i go and do that, huh gerald?" Arnold said as he intised Gerald.

" That's it! Your dead!" Gerald yelled as he tackled arnold to the snow covered sidewalk.

And there the two remained, playing in the snow. Til of cours the bus came.

**A/N: Ok everybody, how'd you all like that chapter. I'm so sorry, its taking so slow...not enough hours in the day, or night, lol, anyway thanks again for all the reviews, and i'm glad your all enjoying reading this story as i am writing it: ) Go ARNOLD! anyway see yall at the next chapter.**


	5. The wheels on the bus go

**A/N: Alright...so yes, we left of with Helga and phoebe heading off towards the mall where people don't act like people anymore, instead act like a pack of ravaging wolves attacking there prey. Taring and pushing and shoving and Omg the horror of the mall at Christmas time! Smack **_"Get a hold of yourself Sara! Crimeny!" Helga shouted._

**Thanks i needed that...lol...reality check... **_"You know you really embarras me sometimes..." Helga said shaking her head in disappointment. _**Aw come on and lighten up will you Helga, "Tis the season to be Jolly..." I said as i nudged her arm. **As Helga got up, waving Old Besty in my face _"I'll give you Jollly!" _she said as she came near me the door opened. _"Hey guys! Helga?" Arnold asked concernly for she was coming at me with her fist held high. _Her jaw just dropped and so did her fist. She looked over at Arnold. _" Why, how do you always do that, just pop outta nowheres? Crimeny foot-ball head..." Helga said as she tried to hide her red face of embarrasment. _**Arnold, hey how you doing? How you like the story so far? I asked. **_"I'm fine Sara, i do like the story, but am i really that dense in real life because if so i'm really in trouble and other than that it's kool.." Arnold said with a smile. "Yes you are dense Arnold, i mean crimeny, you still don't get it do you ( _Arnold interupts) _" Get what Helga?" Arnold asked confusedly. _Helga's eyes just bluged outta her head as his voice echoed through her trouble mind. _"Get what? I'll give you Get what, Oh for all that is...(_I'm sorry but i have to leave the room at this moment...) Closes door 

**Boy oh boy, do not go in there, fhwheu...If i had been drinking outta the toliet, i could have been killed...( ACE VENTURA, pet dective) hehe, naw seriously, she's cracked...she is so mad right now...well lets get on with the story...**

**The mall**

As the bus came to a complete stop in front of the mall, Helga and phoebe rose up out of their seats and started to walk down the ile to the door. As Phoebe exited first, Helga was startled to realize this young bus diver had grabbed hold of her hand.

"Excuse me...i just want to personaly wish you a Merry Christmas, I know your boyfriend must be extremely lucky to have such a beautiful young lady by his side...(helga interupts)

"I'm sorry...(she said as she took her hand out of his grip) I don't have a boyfriend...and i'm not that (Phoebe yells from outside)

"HELGA? Are you coming or what?"

"I'll be right there Phoebs" Helga replied.

"Excuse me but i really have to get going, and i wish you a Merry Christmas aswell" Helga said as she started walking down the stairs of the bus.

"Oh, Helga? I'm sorry i didn't mean anything by what i said, I didn't mean to offend you, i'm just sayin for what its worth, i think your beautiful just as you are, and i know your dream is going to come true very soon...your so unbelievably special, just don't be afriad to let yourself be loved, you take care now..." he said so tenderly.

Helga looked at him, then looked at his name tag... **BRIAN **, she then brought her gaze back into his eyes.

"Thank you very much Brian, you take care too." Helga said with a bright big smile, then for no reason she gave Brian a big hug and then exited the bus. As she stood besides phoebe at the front of the mall, she watched the bus take off and back on to the street.

"What took you so long in there?" Phoebe questioned.

"How bout we go inside, we go get some hot chocolate, we go sit down and then i'll tell you everything..." Helga said as she started to walk towards the entrance of the mall. Phoebe followed close behind.

**Back at the bus stop**

" Gerald! NO!" Arnold screamed as Gerald stuffed snow down the back of his shirt.

Gerald fell back laughing so hard, arnolds expression was priceless. Arnold was jumping around, because the snow was melting and starting to drip down the back of his pants.

"OMG! GERALD! Its soo soo cold! Its starting to drip dow...(arnold was interupted as the bus pulled up to the corner)

Gerald still laughing hopped onto the bus while arnold was still trying to get the rest of the snow out of his back. Finally arnold got on the bus. The bus driver just laughed. As the bus driver closed the door he looked at arnold and gerald.

"How long have you boys been best friends, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked.

"Since Kindergarden, " Gerald replied happily.

"Thats awesome you guys are still friends after such a long time...(gerald interupts)

"But were more than that, were brothers, and brothers are forever," Gerald said looking over at arnold. Arnold smiled.

"Well i can tell you boys will be together til death. So were you boys going to?" He asked as he stopped at the light.

"The mall." Arnold replied.

"Last minute shoppin eh?" The bus driver qustioned.

"Yeah my man over here is having a christmas eve party and well there's going to be a girl there, well she's my date, and i really like her but i don't know what to get her...uh got any manly advice, help a brother out...?" Gerald said with a big smile.

"Sure thing...well how bout you get her something thats her. Something that definds her." Brian said. "Tell me what she's like, what she looks like..." He asked.

"Uh well she's small, petite, she's very very smart, shy, she stands up for what she believes, she's cute..." Gerald replied. "Oh and i've known her since Kindergarden.." He added.

"Well, lets see, you can get her something like...like an organizer...they come in all shapes and sizes. All colors. I mean i know its not the greatest thing in the world but it can't be to extravagent because you to aren't really close regardless the fact that have known her since kindergarden, you don't KNOW her, know her." Brian implied.

"Yeah thats right...you know that makes sense though with the organizer...It's small, thin (some of them) on the outside it looks like this tiny little notebook, that when you look at it you don't know what nessisarily is inside, what kind of stories, life work that it holds. It makes you wonder that something so small, something so ordinary can acctually hold the key to many untold things in history, love, pain and suffering...Man your awesome! I would have probably been walking around aimlessly for hours up there. You my man are a life savor." Gerald said patting his shoulder.

"No problem young man...and you can call me brian." Brian responded.

"Thanks...Brian, and what's with this young man stuff, your like what 22?" Gerald said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah actually your right, its a forced habit. I come acrossed all types of people everyday and you still have to remain professional. Does your buddy there need any help?" Brian asked sincerely.

"Brian my man, Arnold here needs alot of help...and i don't think you can supply the medicine, (starts to laugh) if you know what i mean." Gerald said with a smirk.

Arnold looked at Gerald.

"Oh thanks a lot Gerald. Really there's nothing wrong with me." Arnold said deffensively.

"Lighten up man, all i'm saying is you need help with helga...I don't know why but she's got you acting weird." Gerald said.

"She does not...Brian there's this girl, and she's always picked on me since Kindergarden, everybody in school has labled her the school bully, and she picks on me the most, yet there are alot of times, she forgets herself and actually lets her true self show, and unfortantely i'm the only one that sees it. And well i've always tried to help her out and so i thought she'd enjoy my party so i personally invited her to my party and well i'm stuck...I don't know what i could possibly get her." Arnold said taking in a huge breath.

"Well now thats interesting, huh? Well she sounds like a real piece of work. Well lets sum her up shall we. She sounds like she's very insecure with herself. Thats why if she picks on everybody else than it takes the focus off her insecurities, Secondly she sounds like she has a softside for you. She trusts you. Yet she's so scared to show that side regardless of how nice you are to her, i think she feels your like that for everybody and what would make her so special. Its like the only thing she has to get close to you is when she's mean to you, subconsicously she doesn't realize that she picks on you the most. And then when she forgets herself its only because you make her feel so comfortable and welcomed that she feels free but then that insecurity comes back and she gets scared of that feeling of comfort and quickly returns to her comfort zone. So all you really have is a young girl indire need of love and security. The one thing people shy away from is the thing that they need the most. Alot of kids today have that very same problem only some handle it differently. Like the kids who dress punk and gothic, they have that problem, the majority do, the others just like the look, the meaning or whatever. So Arnold does that help you any?" Brian asked kindly.

"Yeah alot, but it doesn't help me find out what i should buy her..." Arnold said.

"A locket." Brian replied.

"A locket? Brian that is too wierd. I was thinking about that earlier but its jewelry and i don't want to send the wrong signal you know?" Arnold responded.

Gerald was just speechless. All this talk about helga, was making him confused. So he decided just to listen.

"Arnold that is thinking like society does. You don't need to think like they do. You know the truth in your heart and the truth always sets you free. See helga isn't really going to look at what you bought her, not right away anyway, she's gonna be shocked that you even thought of her at all, let alone got her something too. And when she wears that locket it'll fill a void that's inside of her heart. A constant feeling of loneliness will be washed away with a simple act of kindness and love." Brian said whole heartedly.

"Man Brian thats some deep...(arnold interupts)

"Your exactly right Brian...I didn't understand at the beginning but it all makes sense. I know Helga isn't what she made herself out to be...See i told you Gerald, see a perfect stranger summed helga up within 5 minutes of only hearing a few things about her, going by what i said. See i'm not the only one that thinks like that." Arnold said with excitement.

"Ok...ok...but how does Helga fit a locket?" Gerald said confusedly.

"Ah i wasn't finished, well when you look at a locket, it too also comes in all shapes and sizes. Yet when you look at it, its solid, and sturdy. And when you see someone wearing it, you could only imagine what they hold in that locket. See helga is so strong and solid on the outside but inside she is hollow, and a tiny picture of her true self is hung in her heart. And when you look at her, you wonder what's really inside. Some lockets don't hold anything, some were given by someone special, and some where merely bought to hold something special inside." Brian said as he pulled up to the mall's entrance.

"Wow Brian, i mean i don't know what to say, you deffinately should go to school for this or something, i mean your like really talented and smart...i don't know how to ever repay you?" Arnold said full of graditude.

"Yeah man, thanks a bunch, you've really opened my eyes to a whole nother side to Helga. And thanks for the help with my situtation." Gerald said happily.

"Just promise me arnold you'll take care of her. She needs you. And you know, you need her too..." Brian said as he turned to face Arnold.

Gerald had already gotten off the bus. Arnold was dumb strucked. He didn't know what to say.

"Its ok Arnold, you don't have to say anything...just promise me you'll do that..." Brian said as he held his hand.

Arnold just nodded his head yes, and walked off the bus. As he joined Gerald on the sidewalk they both took one last look at the bus driver.

"Merry Christmas and God Bless" Brian shouted as he closd the bus door and drove off back into traffic. Gerald and Arnold both yelled Merry Christmas back.

"Arnold my brother, that was the weirdest encounter in my life." Gerald said as he put his hand on Arnolds shoulder.

"You can say that again." Arnold said looking over at Gerald.

Gerald shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, lets get our shopping done and we'll go back to your place and play that new game they have out for playstation." Gerald said with a smile.

"Yeah, alright then let's go..." Arnold said as he started to follow Gerald towards the entrance of the mall.

**A/N: Alright! How bout that chapter? I have to say that this was my favorite chapter! Well i hope you all are still enjoying this, sorry its taking so long! But i did good, lol, thanks again!**


	6. The perfect gift is?

A/N: Alright...sorry for the delay...finally has some time...ok let's cut to the chase!

_"Yeah I mean crimeny, what has it been almost 2 weeks! Get with the program Sara!" Helga yelled._

_"Come on Helga lighten up, after all Good comes to those who wait... and...(helga cuts him off)_

_"Why do you always have to do that, Arnold?" Helga said turning her glance elsewhere._

_He put his hand on her shoulder and said..." Someone's got to Helga" He said with a great big smile. Helga just looked in his eyes. "Crimeny there I go again! OMG...he's touching my shoulder and smiling at me...I have to resist...can't be...(Helga thought to herself)_

_"I know Arnold...be the better person...(can't be nice, she thought...Damn... did it anyway...) _

**Awe how sweet...**

**Inside the mall**

"Boy oh boy... even early in the morning its busy!" Phoebe said as she gasped as all these people ran passed her. Phoebe jumped back out of their way.

"Oh yeah phoebe, its mainly like this during the holidays...specially Christmas...got to do their last minute shopping... but you got to admit it's kind of funny to watch...its like watching animal planet live..." Helga said bursting with laughter.

"Helga, that's not nice...but you know your kind of right." Phoebe said as she witnessed two people arguing over who grabbed the box first, and as the two argued someone just grabbed the box and kept walking. The two that were arguing never even noticed. Phoebe just had to laugh at it.

"Wish I had something to document this in..." Phoebe said out loud.

"I'll remember it for you till you get home..." Helga said with a smile.

"Okay so do you want to start upstairs first and work our way down or work our way up?" Helga asked as she glanced around the mall.

"We'll work our way up..." Phoebe said.

As the two of them walked through the crowed mall, they were both concentrating on what to get Arnold and Gerald. They barely spoke two words with in the hour they had been walking in and out of every store on the bottom floor.

"Man this is so hard! I mean I don't even have a clue as to what Arnold likes! Crimeny! I spend too much focusing on him and not what he likes to do or what he might want... Perfect, just perfect... my only chance to impress Arnold with something extraordinary and I'm clueless!" Helga thought to herself as he smacked her forehead.

"Oh dear...what should I get Gerald! I don't even know where to begin to look or think? Well I could...no that won't do...oh I could do that...nah... I don't think he would like that..." Phoebe thought to herself as she too smacked herself in the forehead.

"Helga... I need coffee!" Phoebe finally said as she broke the silence.

"Since when do you like coffee?" Helga replied.

"Since Gerald asked me to the party and since I can't think of anything to get him!" Phoebe said with desperation.

Helga just looked at her best friend and smiled. She's never seen phoebe act like this before, she really must like Gerald if its bothering her this much...Helga thought to herself.

"I'm with you on this one phoebe, lets go to Dunkin Doughnuts, they have awesome coffee." Hegla said with no hesitation.

**Meanwhile on the top floor**

"Man Arnold that bus driver, Brian, he was something else, huh?" Gerald said scratching his head.

"Yeah he was pretty out there. But you know he was right about everything. And its so strange how he, I don't know...like almost read our minds...you know?" Arnold said as he looked over to an already confused Gerald.

"Well let's get on with the shopping eh Arnold. I don't want to be in here around noon time, because you think we have it bad now with all these people just give it until lunch time, (Gerald starts to laugh) it'll be a jungle in here." Gerald said.

"Ok...I have an idea...we'll split up. You get phoebes her gift and I'll go get Helga's, and we'll meet back here in front of Macy's by 12o'clock. Deal?" Arnold said as he extended his hand to Gerald.

"Deal!" Gerald said as he shook Arnold's hand.

As the two went there separate ways they hadn't the slightest idea that Helga and phoebe were there.

First stop was the bookstore for Gerald. As he entered the store it was so crowed, (Can you just get claustrophobic? He thought to himself) as he slipped in and out of the swarm of people he finally managed to get to the stationary section of the store. As Gerald looked at the wall, it was full of all kinds of journals, scrap books, stationary sets with envelops and pens, they had book markers, finally he saw at the bottom organizers. They had so many different flavors of them. He finally saw one; it wasn't too small yet it wasn't too big either. Just perfect size. It had the globe on it and a compass shadowing the background.

"This is perfect, this is exactly what phoebe will like!" Gerald said with excitement.

"Have you found everything your looking for young man?" The worker said.

"Oh yes I have...uh...thanks I guess..." Gerald said unsurely.

"Follow me then..." The worker motioned for Gerald to follow.

As they approached the register the clerk took the organizer from Gerald and rang it up.

"It'll be $10.00 young man, and would you like me to wrap this for you? It's free...and also while your here why don't you pick out a bookmarker, on the house." The clerk said.

"Seriously? Thanks so much, uh, (looks at name badge) Kevin." Gerald said with surprise.

Gerald looked over at the stand of bookmarkers, so many to choose from... he looked at everyone, starting from the top, working his way down, he finally stopped midway down when he noticed this one that had blue butterflies on it, he didn't know why he chose that one but he felt drawn to that one. As he took it off the hook he gave it to the clerk.

"Wonderful choice young man, I know your lady will love these gifts you have chosen for her. I have wrapped everything in a blue wrapping paper with baby blue tissue paper and florescent bow to accent the blue. I do hope your satisfied with your purchase, and the wrapping..." The clerk questioned.

"Oh I am, very much, thanks a million for everything, I will let the manager know of your excellent service, you have a very Merry Christmas!" Gerald said as he waved goodbye to Kevin.

"It was my pleasure! She'll love it don't you worry! You just have a Merry Christmas and a Blessed New Year!" Kevin hollered back.

As Gerald exited the bookstore he felt very happy and pleased with his purchase.

"That guy was so nice, Awe man I can't wait to give this to phoebe! Oh and show Arnold, shoot its all wrapped up, well maybe its better that way, yeah it is." Gerald said with a smile. " I guess I'll go and wait for Arnold..." Gerald said as he headed back towards Macy.

On the other side of the mall Arnold came across this little jewelry store and there was a showcase on the outside of the store with a fair size silver Heart Locket just dangling there, glistening in the light surrounded by fake snow as displayed for Christmas. Arnold got closer and he looked at the dainty locket and a vision of Helga popped in his head. He saw himself handing Helga the small gift box wrapped in pretty sparkling paper and as she opened it he saw her face just light up and her beautiful blue eyes teared up as she took him in his arms and hugged him. Arnold just stood there and smiled, not even noticing the lady standing next to him.

"Have you found what you are looking for young man?" The lady asked kindly.

Arnold snapped out of daze...and looked over at the woman.

"Uh...I don't know?" Arnold said with confusion.

The woman just smiled. " Would you like to see it up close?" She said as she took the locket out of the display case and laid it in Arnold's hands. She looked at him and smiled, "I think that the girl must be pretty lucky to have you in their life...Well I know you'll make the right choice, I'll just be over there if you need me...ok?" She said as she walked away.

Arnold looked at the small locket in his hands, how it seemed so fragile, yet so strong at the same time, when he tried to open it to look inside he had a difficult time opening it, but when he did get it, there was so much room inside for almost anything to be kept inside, he then closed it up and put it to his heart... (What do I do God? Is this the gift I should give her?) Arnold thought to himself. Arnold felt a warm hand land on his shoulder, as he looked to see who it was he realized it was the lady from the store.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I wanted to know what kind of gift box would you like to have the locket placed in?" She said with a smile.

Arnold just smiled as he looked up and nodded his head. "Do you have any pink boxes?" Arnold asked.

"Why yes we do...(she picked up a small pastel pink box) and we have this pretty bright pink ribbon we can tie it with." The lady said with happiness.

"That's perfect, thank you ever so much!" Arnold said with a great big smile.

The lady placed it in a pretty little gift bag for the way home and handed it to Arnold, "ok the total is...oh well its your lucky day young man, your total is $30.00" the lady said with excitement.

"Really? Wow I guess I was meant to have this locket after all, " Arnold said stunned.

"You have a very Merry Christmas, and God bless your heart young man, such a wonderful site it is to see such a kind hearted young man, and whomever is receiving this locket is very lucky to have you in their life...Take care..." She said as she waved goodbye to Arnold.

Arnold was so happy...he just couldn't wait to see the expression on Helga's face when she opened up her gift. "Awe man now Gerald won't be able to see it, well you know what I think its better that way anyway...well better get back and wait for Gerald at Macy's" Arnold said as he started walking back to Macy's.

Meanwhile upstairs 

As Helga and phoebe took a seat on the nearest bench, they each took a sip of there coffee and gave a sigh of relief.

"Man phoebe that hits the spot!" Helga said gripping her hot coffee.

"Yeah it does…oh helga I'm so confused! I don't even know where to begin to look for a gift for Gerald." Phoebe said with disappointment.

"I know what your feeling, I mean crimeny, you'd think after all my stalking and obsessing with Arnold, I'd have the slightest idea of what to get him and I don't…go figure." Helga said with a huff.

"Well uh, Gerald likes sports, so how bout get him something sporty?" Helga suggested as she finished the last of her coffee.

"Yeah I know that Helga, but I don't know…it's a very good suggestion, ok this is what we are going to do…we are going to split up. We can cover more ground that way and we won't hold each other up, ok and we'll meet back here in one hour ok." Phoebe said with determination.

"I couldn't have said it any better phoebes! It's a deal!" Helga said as she threw her cup in the garbage along with phoebes.

So the search was on once again. Helga walked very slowly, carefully observing every store that she passed, hoping that she would find something that Arnold would just love! As she passed this sport store that only sold sport hats something just made her go back.

"(Arnold isn't really into sports…but I'll go with this gut feeling)" She thought to herself as she walked into the store.

It was full of baseball caps. Wall to wall, full of them. She finally noticed a baby blue hat with a white A initial on it. "(That's it! That's the one! Oh Arnold will just love it, and he can retire his old ragity one!") Helga screamed with happiness inside.

The young man behind the corner watched as Helga eyed the hat. Without hesitation he pulled the hat off of the self and laid it in front of Helga.

"Will that be all miss?" He said with a smile.

Helga shook her head, trying to snap out of her daze.

"Uh yes I am…" Helga said with embarrassment.

The young boy just smiled.

"Would you like me to gift wrap it for you? It's on the house!" He asked happily.

"Uh sure…how much will it be altogether?" Helga asked as she pulled out her wallet.

"It'll be $15.00 even." He replied.

Helga handed him the money and took the neatly wrapped package and started to walk out of the store but was startle when the young man shouted for her to stop. As Helga stopped and started to walk back to the counter, the young man just smiled.

"I'm sorry miss, I just wanted to let you know that I know he'll the love the hat, and I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas and a blessed new year!" He said with a smile.

"Thanks I needed that, you have a great one too!" Helga replied with a great big smile.

"Well I can't believe this one! Wow and less than half and hour! I wonder how phoebe's is making out? I'll just go back and wait for her." Helga said as she started to walk back to the bench.

**A/N: Boy I'm really behind on this one, but I made up for the time lost, huh? Well hope your enjoying it…….see you all next chapter!**


	7. Thoughtfullness is wut matters

**A/N: Alright here is the rest of Chapter 6…it was kind of getting too long so enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 ½: **

Meanwhile on the other side of the mall, phoebe still wasn't having any luck finding a present for Gerald.

"This is so hopeless, I'm never going to…oOoOo wait a minute…" Phoebe said, as she was distracted as she passed a shoe store.

In the display window was a pair of red and white shoes that looked just like the ones Gerald wears. She had noticed that his were getting kind of raggedy looking.

"It's the perfect gift! Oh I'm so happy!" Phoebe gasped with excitement.

The lady that worked there walked over to Phoebe and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Did you find what you were looking for Miss? Did you know what size you needed?" The lady asked nicely.

"Uh…Oh my! Yes I have found what I was looking for but I don't know what size…" Phoebe said sadly.

"Oh that's ok…well how tall is the gentleman that you are buying these for? Describe him to me…" the lady asked.

"Well he's 18yrs. Old, he's 6foot tall, he's rather on the thin side and (Phoebe got this dreamy look on her face) and he's oh so handsome…" Phoebe sighed with delight.

The lady just looked at her and smiled. "I know the exact size you need, I'll be with you in a few minutes." The lady said as she walked away towards the stock room.

Phoebe just stood there in awe. She was so excited to get back and show Helga!

"I wonder how Helga has made out?" Phoebe thought to herself.

"Miss! I have your shoes right here…" The lady motioned for phoebe from behind the check out counter.

"Thank you so much…" Phoebe thanked the lady.

"The total is $30.00, and would you like me to gift wrap these for you? Its on the house?" The lady asked generously.

"That would be terrific…if I tried to wrap them, I'd end up being tied with the ribbon instead of the present." Phoebe said with a laugh.

The lady laughed. "Here you go and you have a very merry Christmas, and a blessed new year! And by the way, I know your friend will just love these!" The lady said as she winked at Phoebe.

As phoebe walked out of the shoe store, she clutched her package and smiled. She was so proud of herself in her choice "Now to get back and show helga" Phoebe said to herself as she ventured back to the pair of benches where they said they'd wait for each other.

As phoebe neared the benches she noticed Helga had already gotten there first, she couldn't contain her excitement any longer…

"Helga! Helga! I got it!" Phoebe yelled out.

Helga was startled when she her phoebe yell her name…she jumped up to greet her friend who had a ear to ear smile on her face which could have lighted up the darkest room in the world.

"What is it phoebe!" Helga said as she rushed over to her friend.

"Oh Helga! I found the most perfect gift!" Phoebe said holding the box out in front of Helga.

"Oh phoebe that's great! So did I!" Helga said as she too held out her present in front of phoebe.

Both of them just jumped up and down in excitement.

"Ok let's stop now, people are giving us weird looks…" Helga said as she looked around.

"Oh Helga…who cares! If they knew how happy we were they would be doing the same thing! Let's head home…how bout that, I'm getting tired. To much excitement for one day." Phoebe said with a yawn.

" Yeah I know, but ah never mind…yeah I'm getting tired too, to much thinking for one day, (laughs)" Helga said as she yawn too.

So the both of them headed for exit of the mall.

Meanwhile upstairs Arnold was heading back towards Macy's, where he would wait for Gerald. As Arnold neared Macy's he noticed Gerald was already there holding on to a very beautifully wrapped present, laying securely on his lap. As Gerald sat there looking around he noticed Arnold was walking towards him, he got up to greet his friend.

"So I see you finally found something…" Gerald said with a smile. As he looked down at the pretty pink bag that Arnold held in his hands.

"I see you have too and got here before me…" Arnold said curiously.

"Yeah I took Brian's advice…and did you know it couldn't have been more perfect…" Gerald said happily.

"That's cool…man Gerald I can't wait to see Helga's expression when she opens this…" Arnold said with excitement.

"Yeah I know what you mean…phoebe is going to flip out when she opens this…" Gerald said holding out the present.

"Only a few more days…(yawns) We should be getting back home…it's getting more crowded in here and I'm getting a little tired." Arnold said with another yawn.

"Yeah I'm getting tired too (yawns)" Gerald said as he yawned again.

"Geeze why does that always happen?" Gerald asked confusedly.

"What do you mean?" Arnold replied.

"Like if you yawn…someone near you yawns…its like contagious…I mean you just have to hear someone yawn and or even when you see the word yawn or even hear it you yawn…its crazy man…" Gerald said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Gerald yeah, you need to take a nap or something…and you call me crazy…" Arnold said with a chuckle as he started to walk towards the exit.

"It's true and you know it…don't you give me I'm crazy…cause we all know you are the most craziest…" Gerald said defensively as he trailed behind Arnold.

The bus stop 

" BRRR…did it colder out here or is it just me?" Helga said as she tried to warm her hands.

"No it got colder…well the weather man did say it was suppose to get really cold tonight…" Phoebe said with a shiver.

"It's not night yet…" Helga said confusedly.

"Well…oh here comes the bus now!" Phoebe shouted.

As the bus stopped at the corner and opened the doors, as Helga and phoebe entered the bus, Brian noticed who they were.

"Hey there beautiful! I see you found everything you were looking for!" He said with a smile.

"Oh hey Brian, yeah I did…thank you…" Helga said as she went to go sit next to phoebe.

"I know he's going to love it…" Brian said as he started to drive off.

"How do you know it's for a guy?" Helga said as she raised her eyebrow.

Brian just turned to look at her and smiled and said… "Cause I just know…" with a wink.

"That's weird…so phoeb's what did you get tall hair boy?" She said sarcastically.

Phoebe just looked at her and shook her head.

"Nothing today has been very normal…and I don't want to tell you what I got GERALD, it's a surprise." Phoebe said as she corrected Helga.

"Sorry…yeah I feel I shouldn't tell you either…again weird…" Helga said looking down at Arnold's present.

"NO! STOP! We're going to miss the bus again!" Gerald cried out as he started to run towards the bus.

"WAIT! STOP!" Arnold yelled.

Before Brian turned out of the parking lot he looked out of his mirror and noticed Arnold and Gerald running towards him and waited for them.

Helga looked out of the window and realized that Arnold and Gerald were about to board the bus.

"OMG! Phoebe…(she grabbed phoebe's arm) Gerald and Arnold are coming…" Helga gasped.

"Oh no…uh duck down…" Phoebe whispered as she and Helga huddled together in their seat.

"Hey boys! I thought it was you two running…" Brian said as he opened the door.

"Good eyes man…or you would have been picking up two stiffs on your next trip…I owe you again." Gerald said as he shook Brian's hand.

"Yeah thank you so much for stopping for us…" Arnold said as he took a seat.

" Not a problem…so I see both of you found what you were looking for in the mall…" Brian said with a smile.

"They were there? I didn't see them…" Helga whispered.

Phoebe just shrugged her shoulders. " I didn't see them either…"

When Brian turned around he noticed he didn't see Helga and her friend in any of the seats.

"Hey Beautiful! Where did you go?" Brian called out.

Both Arnold and Gerald turned around to see this beautiful.

"Crimeny! He just couldn't keep his mouth shut…" Helga mumbled to herself.

Phoebe pinched her arm.

"OU…Oh here it is, found it…" Helga said as she popped her head up and made eye contact with Arnold.

"HELGA!" Both Arnold and Gerald gasped.

"So my mystery lady has a name…nice to meet you Helga!" Brian said with such a sweet smile.

Helga just smiled back.

"What are you doing here Helga?" Arnold questioned.

"Geeze, Hello to you to Foot-ball…I mean Arnold! What do you mean what am I doing here? I wanted to shopping today with my best friend phoebe…did I need your permission or something?" Helga huffed in aggravation.

"Phoebe?" Gerald gasped.

"I'm sorry helga…I didn't mean it like that…it's just that I thought you hated shop…never mind…Hey you have your hair down today…(helga cuts him off)

"And what's wrong with my hair being down?" Helga scolded…Brian shot her a look.

"Nothing is wrong with it…it just looks nice that's all…" Arnold as he turned back around in his seat.

"Oh…thank you…" Helga said softly.

"Oh Phoebe, so what time should I pick you up on Saturday?" Gerald asked nervously.

Phoebe's little heart raced at the sound of her name being spoken from Gerald's mouth.

"Oh…I actually was hoping I could meet you there, I promised Helga I was going to go with her…I…" Phoebe said sadly.

Gerald just put his head down in disappointment.

Helga looked at the both of them.

"Uh Gerald…You can pick phoebe up at…(she looks over at Arnold…Arnold puts seven fingers up) Pick phoebe up at 7:00 sharp! I'm sorry bout that…she forgot that I had told her I was going to be running a little late, and I didn't want her to miss the party…well miss the beginning of it anyway." Helga said.

"Oh alright then sounds great!" Gerald said happily looking over at phoebe who must have turned 5 shades of red.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe whispered.

"Trust me…" Helga said warmly.

Phoebe just smiled and nodded her head.

As the bus stopped Brian opened the doors. Before Gerald got off the Bus he reached over and shook Brains hand.

"Thanks a million! I'll never forget you bro!" Gerald said as he jumped off the bus.

"Not a problem Gerald…take care of yourself and remember what I told you." He yelled to Gerald.

"Well thanks Brian…you've been a big help today…and a Godsend. Thanks so much!" Arnold said as he shook Brian's hand goodbye.

Brian brought Arnold close to him and whispered… "Remember what I told you earlier… don't let her go…(he said looking back at helga) she's a very special young woman…" Brian said as he let go of Arnold's hand.

Arnold just stared at Helga, then back at Brian. "You take care Brian and have a very merry Christmas…God bless…" Arnold said as he walked down the steps of the bus.

As phoebe walked past Brian he said… "Have a Merry Christmas Phoebe and it was a pleasure meeting you…and I know he'll love the gift you choose for him…" with a wink.

"Thanks so much…I hope so…you too, have a very Merry Christmas and Blessed New Year!" Phoebe said as she got off the bus.

"Helga…you choose well…he's a great young man…don't let him get away…and he'll love the gift you bought him. Just don't push him away…remember what I told you earlier…" He said tenderly.

"I know Brian…Wait how did you…(helga was interrupted as Brian just gave her a great big hug)

"Thanks Brian…I'll never forget you…you've been my angel today!" Helga said as she let go.

"Your more than welcome. And for more days to come, you have a great night." Brian said as he waved good-bye to Helga and phoebe.

Phoebe and Helga just stood there and watched the bus drive away and into the traffic.

As they started their walk home Helga looked behind her and looked at Arnold.

Arnold too turned and looked back at Helga…but neither of them made eye contact. Both turned around to quickly for them to have noticed each other. Helga let out a sigh…and then she felt a warm gentle breeze flow around her. She felt so happy and at peace with everything. She looked over at her best friend who was in a whole other world…walking with an ear to ear smile, eyes all twinkling, rosy cheeks and holding on to Gerald's present close to her heart. Helga just couldn't help but smile even more at this precious site.

**A/N: Ok that concludes our chapter 6…hope all of you are enjoying this so far…. good I'm glad to hear that…see you all next chapter.**


End file.
